Cullen Shorts
by Luna-Cullen14
Summary: This is a collection of short stories, related to Edward and Bella of course. They are set after NM. They go in order, from July on to April of the next year, skipping a few months in between. VERY VERY FLUFFY...but can be sad. FULL A/N INSIDE.
1. AN FULL SUMMARY

**A/N:**

**HEY GUYS! I hope everyone has been enjoying my work lately, and I promise you that if a story you have been reading hasn't been updated for a while, I'm working on it! Right now, my top priorities are "Almost Impossible", "Building Blocks" and this one. THANKS!**

**These stories are each about one, long chapter in length, and span from July to April of the next year. They are all set after NM, in the Eclipse/BD period of time (though none of the events from the books will be included). If you DON'T like fluff, DON'T READ THIS STORY. It is very fluffy, I must say. On the other hand, if you LOVE fluff, READ ON! I have written most of the stories already, and will be updating when I get some reviews. **

**THANK YOU!!! **

**xox**


	2. The Family Barbeque

**BARBEQUE**

**July 17th**

"**Come on, Bella! It will be fun." soothed Edward, stroking my hair as we lay in my bed together. Charlie had already gone to sleep, and Edward had snuck in my window as usual. Now, his arms encircled me, and I sighed, playing with the invitation in my hands.**

"**I'm not so sure…" I said doubtfully. The folded piece of paper I held in my hands was for a barbeque. Not just any barbeque, a barbeque in Jacksonville. My mom had called and begged for me and Edward to come and stay with her for a weekend, so that the family could meet Edward. I couldn't say no, I missed her too much. It was a family reunion, on my mother's side of the family. She has quite a large family when it comes down to it. She had two older brothers, and they had both married and had children, so that left me with two uncles, two aunts, and four cousins. Cousin Owen was one of my favorites, he reminded me of Emmett in a way, big and playful, and a senior in college. Then there was his little sister, Cousin Paige. She was 15, and was pretty amiable, I guess, although she could get a little annoying. Cousin Ava was only 8 years old, and I had spent the better part of my teenage years babysitting her, so naturally, we shared a close enough connection. But the last person I wanted to see was her older sibling, Cousin Leila. She had always been my worst enemy. We were the same age, and had been competitive since the day we were born. She was always better at everything, including sports, fashion, and last of all flirting. She always had a guy at her side, while I went through high school miserable and unnoticed. I giggled internally. Of course, that had changed now. I looked at Edward, and couldn't help thinking I had finally done better than her. He placed his hand on my cheek, and looked at me.**

"**Why do you think you won't enjoy yourself?" he asked me softly. I sighed, and held his gaze with the same intensity.**

"**It's only that my Cousin Leila will be there…her and I haven't always gotten along." I told him truthfully, and he chuckled.**

"**Well that doesn't matter much, I'll be there to protect you from her wrath." I smiled as he spoke these words. Yes, he would be, and I couldn't wait to see her shocked face as she took in the face of my angel.**

"**Thanks, much appreciated." I told him, and kissed him. He responded, pulling me closer to him. The kiss was short, but passionate, and when he pulled away, my face fell.**

"**Don't look so sad, darling. There's much more where that came from." He said, smiling his crooked smile. I giggled, and he kissed me again, slow and deep.**

*** * * * * * * * ***

**I threw the last sock into my bag, and snapped it shut. Edward picked it up for me, and ushered me out the door, into Charlie's police cruiser. Edward and I were on our way to Jacksonville, for the dreaded barbeque, we would be staying with my mom for the weekend, and the barbeque was tonight. It only took six hours to get from Forks to Jacksonville. It was currently 10 in the morning, and Charlie was driving us both to the airport, and not happily, might I comment. His face was a mask of awkwardness as he pulled out of the driveway, and started in the direction of the highway, his eyes glancing occasionally in Edward and my direction, noticing our hands entwined between us. I rolled my eyes, and rolled down the window. It was a surprisingly nice day for Forks, and the air was somewhat warm as we sped down the street.**

**Charlie dropped us off at the airport, and after hugging me goodbye, shot Edward a warning glare, before turning to leave. I sighed.**

"**Sorry about my overprotective father." I laughed, as if Edward hadn't expected his reaction. **

"**I don't mind at all, actually. His thoughts were a great entertainment on the drive. Almost like a funny radio show." He said, and laughed as well. We boarded our plane, and sat down beside each other, his arm around my waist. "I actually can't wait to meet the rest of your family, Bella. I have to admit I'm a little excited." Said Edward, smiling. I chuckled.**

"**It won't be that bad I guess, if you're there. Don't leave me alone for one second." I ordered him.**

"**Your wish is my command, I promise I won't." he said sincerely, and I leaned into him, relishing the love as the plane took off.**

**I woke up a couple hours later, cradled in Edward's arms. We were in a different airport now.**

"**Edward, where are we?" I asked. I must have fallen asleep, and slept right through the flight.**

"**Nebraska, love. Just catching our next flight." He said, smiling down at me.**

"**Edward can I stand? I want to be awake for my mother, and with being held in your arms like this, sleep is just so tempting." I asked, smiling.**

"**Of course, sweetheart." He said, and set me gently on my feet, wrapping one arm around my waist. He walked us onto our next plane, and we sat down once more. The flight seemed short to me, and as we arrived in Florida, I was bouncing up and down in my seat, I hadn't seen my mother for a while. Edward steadied me with his reassuringly strong arm around my waist once more, as he led me off the plane. He walked us into the airport, and I saw my mother, her innocent wide eyes searching. She looked my way, and came running as fast as she could, throwing herself in my arms. Edward chuckled.**

"**Hi mom, how are you?" I asked, returning the embrace, and kissing her cheek. I was so happy to see her, she needed me.**

"**Oh, Bella! I'm so happy to see you!" she yelled, and rocked me back and forth. I giggled.**

"**I'm happy to see you too, mom." I told her, and she pulled away, her eyes lingering on Edwards arm, still positioned diligently in its place around my small waist. She smiled.**

"**Hello, Edward. Good to see you again."**

'**You too, Renee!" he said cheerily, flashing her one of his best, least frightening smiles. She almost gasped, but held it in.**

"**Come on, let's get to the car. The barbeque starts in an hour." She said. I checked the watch around Edward's wrist, which he had already switched according to the time difference, and saw that it was 4pm. We stepped out of the airport, and were met by a sticky heat. It was so humid, hard to breathe. I wiped my forehead, and stumbled forward, leaning into Edward's cool body. My mother led the way to Phil's familiar old Ford Anglia, and we climbed in. The inside of the car was scorching, worse than outside, and I gasped.**

"**Mom! How can you do this! This heat is killer!" I asked her, incredulous.**

"**You used to do it too, Bella. You're just used to Forks now, how's the rain lately?" she asked. Edward chuckled. I remembered Phoenix, with a sense of home. Not that Forks didn't feel like home, Phoenix was just like an old friend. I remembered the un-escapable heat, and how it had been second nature to me before I had left. It seemed a little strange to me now, but Phoenix had been a dry sort of heat. This was sticky and sweet, thick and disgusting. Hopefully it would get better later at night.**

"**It's been alright these past weeks actually." I told her, and she looked surprised.**

"**How's Charlie?" she asked, and I sighed. So many questions.**

"**He's great, the freezer is nearly overflowing with fish now." I said, giggling.**

"**Bella discovers a new way of cooking them almost every night." Said Edward, laughing. I smiled at him, it was true, I had spent hours researching different ways to cook fish. My mom just laughed along with him, and her eyes stayed glued to our hands, as she drove, just like Charlie's had. But her face wasn't awkward or disgusted, it was happy.**

**My mom pulled up in front of their new house, and Edward helped me out. The sun had chosen to hide behind the clouds, so Edward thankfully didn't sparkle. I was nearly dying of thirst by now, and hurried to follow my mother as she led the way into the house. To my extreme delight, it was air conditioned, and I sighed happily. Edward just laughed at me, and kissed my neck, when he thought my mother wasn't looking, but I knew she saw. And apparently, after the fact, he did as well, hearing her thoughts I guessed.**

"**I'll be right back, I'm just going upstairs to freshen up." Said my mom, disappearing up a set of stairs. I walked into the kitchen, and Edward followed. Phil sat at the table, his eyes skimming the latest paper.**

"**Bella!" he almost yelled. I grinned at my step dad.**

"**Hey Phil." I greeted him, as he walked over for a hug. I returned it, and then released him. He still looked the same, short brown hair, blue eyes and broad shoulders.**

"**Hi Edward." He said, nodding in Edward's direction. What was it with dads and boyfriends anyway? I gave Edward a look, and he smiled crookedly.**

"**How's the ball coming?" I asked, and he launched into a discussion about his career, and how happy he was. I couldn't help but love this guy. If it hadn't been for him, I never would have made the choice to move to Forks, and I never would have met Edward, who's fingers were currently entwined with mine, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of my hand. Phil's discourse was interrupted by my mother, as she came down the stairs.**

"**Is everyone ready to leave?" she asked. "Mallory called and said everything's set up." Aunt Mallory was Cousin Leila's mom. She had always been nice to me, even if her daughter had chosen otherwise.**

'**We're ready." I told her, and we all filed out the door, and back into the Anglia. We drove for a little, and then pulled up in front of a large house. Cousin Leila's house, I thought, as I was pulled out of the car by Edward, his arm around my waist. It was getting dark now, the sun setting on the horizon, and Edward's skin didn't sparkle. It did however seem to emit a very, very healthy looking glow.**

"**Don't leave me." I whispered to him.**

"**Promise. This arm isn't leaving, and neither am I." He assured me, and I smiled weakly. We went in the back gate, where the barbeque would be held, and I noticed that a lot of people had already arrived. The first person I saw was Cousin Owen, and he seemed to notice me at the same time.**

"**Bella!" he called childishly, and ran over to say hello.**

"**Hey Owen." I said, laughing. He hugged me gently, and I stared at him, the guy was bigger than I remembered. He was tall, and his wavy brown blond hair echoed the color of my mothers. His eyes were deep blue, almost navy. He looked at Edward curiously.**

"**Owen, this is Edward. Edward, this is Owen." I said, introducing them. It was really a shame Emmett hadn't accompanied us, I had a feeling those two would have hit it off. They shook hands, and Owen smiled.**

"**Well congrats man, you're the first dude my favorite Cousin actually seems to like." I turned red, and smacked Owen playfully. Edward smiled, and pulled me closer to him.**

"**Well I'm certainly glad." He said.**

"**Hey, I'm not saying no one else has tried…" said Owen, trailing off, and then he disappeared with a coy smile. I sighed.**

"**Don't listen to him, Edward." I said, and Edward just laughed.**

"**He reminds me so much of a human Emmett." He said, chuckling. I nodded in agreement, and Edward pulled me farther into the growing crowd. I saw little Ava playing with someone's dog, and called over to her. She shouted excitedly, and hugged me around the waist. Her eyes took in Edward, and she held out her hand, shaking her brown hair out of her eyes.**

"**I'm Ava. Bella is my favorite babysitter." She told him boldly. Edward smiled at her, and shook her hand gently.**

"**Hello Ava, nice to meet you! And Bella is quite likeable, isn't she?" he said playfully, his arm tightening around me. Ava just smiled, understanding.**

"**Good catch." She said, smiling at me, and then she too ran off before I could question her. I stared after her, open mouthed. She must be picking up lines from her sister or something. Good catch? Edward laughed wholeheartedly now.**

"**Bella darling, I officially love that little girl." He said, still laughing. I smiled.**

"**Yes, she is quite likeable, isn't she?" I said playfully, mimicking his line. He chuckled, and kissed my head.**

"**You are far more than likeable, love." He whispered, and I turned red. I turned to see my mother standing beside me.**

"**Oh…sorry!" she said, smiling, looking embarrassed. She smiled through it though, so I knew she wasn't really sorry about what she had heard. I sighed.**

"**It's alright mom." I laughed. I sniffed. The warm night air was comfortable, and the smell of grass filled the air. Scents of barbequed meat wafted towards me, and I smiled. Smells like childhood. I was actually glad I had come. I spotted Paige in the crowd, and waved to her. She smiled and waved back, but I noticed she was engaged in conversation with a guy who looked her age, and I winked at her. She just smiled appreciatively back, and turned to the boy again. Edward pulled me to a bench that was not yet taken, and sat us down.**

"**Who was that?" asked Edward quietly, whispering in my ear again.**

"**Just my cousin Paige, she's nice." I told him, and he nodded, saying her name, as though trying to remember it. His fingers splayed out against my side where they were held, and rubbed in tiny motions, comforting me. It was then that I saw her. Leila. She looked at me from across the yard, and put her drink down on the table next to her. She plastered on a fake smile, and walked confidently towards us, shaking her straight dark blonde hair out. I cursed under my breath, and Edward pulled me closer, whispering yet again in my ear.**

"**Shh…it's okay." He said, sensing my panic. I clutched what I could reach of his shirt from where my arm was wrapped around his muscular waist, and braced myself.**

"**Sorry, did I interrupt anything?" came Leila's all too familiar voice, obviously interpreting our whispering for something else. Edward spoke up.**

"**No, it's okay." He said, looking up. I saw the expression in Leila's face as she registered Edward's appearance, and heard her gasp before gathering herself.**

"**Hello Bella." She said in a fake sweet voice.**

"**Hello Leila." I said in the same manner, and Edward continued his soothing motions on my side. Her eyes darted down to Edward's arm for a moment before looking me in the eyes.**

"**You haven't introduced me to your guest, Bella." She said rudely, and I glared back.**

"**This is Edward Cullen, my fiancée." I said, and had the satisfaction of seeing her face fall into an expression of shock.**

"**Oh…I see. How long have you two known each other?" she asked skeptically, looking for a weak point in our relationship. I was happy to think she would never find one. Edward was obviously annoyed by her thoughts, and played along perfectly with my little scheme to make her jealous.**

"**About two years now," he said proudly, "Isn't that right, Love?" He asked me, his arm pulling me if possible even closer, and moving down to rest on my hip.**

**I nodded in answer to his question, and Leila smiled awkwardly.**

"**Why get married so young?" she asked. Edward smiled.**

"**Well why wait? Why prolong the inevitable? She's already mine forever, I just want to make it official. I'm sort of old fashioned, you see." He said. Leila nodded slowly. I giggled quietly, old fashioned was an understatement. More like ancient.**

"**I see…" she said. And Edward pushed the hair out of my face. I had been hiding behind it. "So how's life in rainy town?" she asked.**

"**Good, but we won't be there for long." I said, and she nodded, understanding.**

"**College?" she asked, making sure her assumptions were correct. I nodded. "Which one?" she asked, curiously, as though she knew it was a bad one.**

"**Dartmouth." I said simply, smugly. And she looked bewildered for a moment, before catching up with herself, and shaking her head clear.**

"**And you?" she asked Edward.**

"**Dartmouth." He said as well, and I smiled. Leila looked surprised.**

"**The same college?" she asked, and Edward nodded.**

"**I couldn't very well leave her alone, could I? And let her get snatched up by someone else? No way in hell. I'm never leaving this girl's side. We're moving into a small apartment close to the University after the honeymoon." He said, almost proudly, and I smiled.**

"**It's not like I would want anyone else!" I told him, and he smiled his crooked smile.**

"**I know darling, I wasn't implying that." He said. Leila just stared at us, and I was about to wave my hand in front of her face, when someone I really had hope never to see again came up behind her. Ryan Smith, ex boyfriend extraordinaire, and the Mike Newton of Phoenix. I gasped. Yes, I had dated him for four months, and let me tell you, that's four months of my existence wasted. He was heartless, senseless, and lacked romantic qualities, the exact opposite of Edward, who now traced more intricate patterns on my waist, clearly sensing the tension in the air, and reading Ryan's mind. Ryan put his arm around Leila's shoulder, and she looked embarrassed. She had probably hoped to show off that even though I had dumped Ryan, he had still chosen her over me. But she hadn't known I would arrive with the most amazing of all men latched to my side.**

"**Bella?" said Ryan, shocked.**

"**Hey…" I said awkwardly. Edward pulled me close, so that I was almost seated on his lap, marking me his territory. Leila noticed this too, and her eyes grew wider, as though she really couldn't believe I had finally done better than her. "What are you doing here?' I asked Ryan, and he smiled awkwardly.**

"**Well I'm sort of…dating Leila." He said.**

"**I figured that much out for myself, thanks Ryan." I said, and he became red. "This is Edward, my fiancée." I told him, and he drew in a breath.**

"**Oh…hello." He said, reaching out to shake Edward's hand. Edward grasped his, and I saw Ryan wince as Edward nearly crushed his fragile bones. Leila looked down, and saw how much stronger Edward was than Ryan, and winced as well, in embarrassment.**

"**Hello." Said Edward darkly. Ryan seemed unable to say anything, and walked robotically and awkwardly in the other direction. Leila looked strangely after him.**

"**Bella, sweetheart. I have to go back to the car and get something. I know I promised I wouldn't let go of you once tonight, and usually that's not a hard promise to fulfill, but I really need to go back to the car. Are you alright here for a little? Or do you want to come?" he asked me, and I looked at Leila, Ryan was nowhere to be found. I could take Leila.**

"**I'll be fine, Edward. I give you permission to break your promise." I said jokingly, kissing him on the cheek.**

"**Okay, I'll be back in a second." He said, and walked off, but not before whispering so that only I could hear. "Leila wants to talk to you alone, sorry Lovey, she hasn't decided if she's going to be nice yet." He said, and the set off. I took a deep breath, before facing Leila.**

"**He's something eh?" she asked me, staring after Edward approvingly.**

"**Yeah, he's really sweet." I told her, and jealousy grew strong in her eyes.**

"**Ryan asked me out right after you left, said I was the one." She said, trying to sound romantic, but it wasn't working. I really couldn't care less.**

"**That's good for you." I said nonchalantly. She looked unsatisfied, as though searching for something that would make me break.**

"**Yeah it is, I guess you were never really wanted. Not by Ryan at least, even your mother sent you away." She said, smiling evily. I was hurt. But someone was behind me in a flash, and I knew Edward was back, a sense of calm spread over me.**

"**On the contrary, I want her very, very much." He said, wrapping both his arms around me from behind. I was filled with warmth, and reached back to stroke his face. Leila just looked oddly disappointed, and cleared her throat.**

"**Well I'll just be going…find Ryan or something." She said, turning directly around, and stalking off. I sighed.**

"**I'm glad she's gone!" I said in relief. Edward kissed my neck gently.**

"**That was a horrible thing for her to say." He said, and kissed down to my shoulder. "I want you ever so much, Isabella Swan." I couldn't help myself anymore, and tugged him around the side of the house, where nobody else was. He caught my drift, and pushed me up against the wall, placing little kisses up from my shoulder to my neck, and then my chin. Finally he reached the corner of my mouth, and whispered against my skin. "Ever…ever so much." Before kissing me roughly. My hands knotted in his hair, and he pushed me farther up the wall, his hands were cold on my waist, underneath the thin fabric of my shirt. We broke apart, to breathe, and I whispered back.**

"**I want you too…forever and ever Edward Cullen." And then his lips pressed against mine again, and my tongue skimmed along his bottom lip. To my surprise, he didn't pull away, but instead crushed himself closer. A jolt of electricity shot through my body as I felt his ice cold tongue slide along my top lip, and I parted them, overreacting as usual. His tongue grazed my teeth as I ran my fingers through his bronze hair. He pulled away bruskely, breathing raggedly. I leaned into him, panting. That was the farthest we had ever gone, he had never been so bold before. I liked it, and smiled shyly at him. He smiled back.**

"**Sorry Bella, Love." He said.**

"**Don't be sorry, Edward. You don't know how much I enjoyed that." I said, and he grinned.**

"**I enjoyed it a little too much I think." He said, laughing.**

"**You're not alone." I replied, and he smiled again, tugging me back out into the garden, where food was now being served. My mother stared at us curiously, coming out from behind the house together, but then turned away as we noticed her looking. I rolled my eyes. We made our way back into the midst of sweaty people, and someone banged into me from behind. It was Owen of course.**

"**Hey Bella!" he said enthusiastically, I chuckled, and grinned at him.**

"**Hello Owen." I said.**

"**Food." He stated simply, handing me a plate with two hot dogs on it.**

"**Owen, I'm not as big as you, I can't eat two." I told him, trying to pawn of the extra.**

"**Yeah well I was thinking Edward here might like to eat something too." He smiled, and walked away.**

"**Oops!" I smiled sheepishly. Edward didn't eat, but now people were expecting him too!**

"**It's alright Bella, I'll eat it. People are watching me, and it's not so bad. Just like eating dirt, remember?" he asked, reminding me of the first months we had met, and he had asked me to sit with him in the cafeteria. So long ago now, it seemed. I nodded, and he grabbed the smallest hot dog off the plate. "Well, here goes!" he said bravely, and I giggled. He took a bite of the hot dog, and he looked human. In that one second that he chewed and swallowed, he looked like an extremely beautiful human being. It was strange, but then he was back to godly vampire as soon as the bite hit his stomach. He looked up at me, and smiled. "I did it!" he said, like a child.**

"**Yes, you did." I said, and hugged him. He swayed us for a little, and then released me, stroking my hair.**

"**Bella you are the most beautiful girl in the universe." He said, smiling crookedly.**

"**Well you aren't too shabby yourself, Edward!" I said, kissing him swiftly. I caught glimpse of Leila and Ryan staring at us from the corner of my eye, and smiled vacantly. I munched happily on my hot dog, seated in Edward's lap now, on a bench, and he ate slowly away at his.**

"**Edward? What else do you want to do while we're here in Florida?" I asked him curiously, and he laughed.**

"**I have some ideas. The forecast says it's going to be overcast for the next few days while we're here, so I can actually go outside!" he said, smiling.**

"**Yay!" I said, leaning into him. He kissed me again, this time slow and sweet, filling my mind with a foggy haze, it was hard to concentrate on anything else.**

"**Hah! Edward, you taste like hot dog." I told him, which was perfectly true, and very odd. He laughed, smiling his adorable crooked smile.**


	3. At The Bar

Hey Guys! In this short story, Bella and Edward have some fun at the bar! I know this may sound a little weird, but give it a try!

**Thanks!**

**Xox**

**Everything Belongs To S.M!**

BELLA AT THE BAR

August 2nd

BELLA POV

My rusty red chevy coughed and sputtered as I pulled into the long driveway that was the Cullen's. It was the first day of summer vacation, and I was anxious to see Edward as always. I almost ripped my seatbelt as I bolted out of the car. He had said he had a surprise for me, and I had no idea what it could be, all he had said was to come to his house for 7 oclock pm.

I checked my watch. Right on time, I smiled to myself. Edward of course heard me coming and opened the door for me before I had even reached the front stairs. As we met, he pulled me into his long strong arms, and held me there. His nose traveled through my hair, nuzzling into my neck. I kissed him swiftly on the lips.

"So what's the surprise?" I asked curiously.

"Ahh if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he asked in return, a small smile playing on his perfect lips. We went around to the garage, and climbed into his Volvo. For a moment, I thought we might be going to the meadow, but to my surprise, we weren't the only ones inside. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were all piled into the back seats, crammed but comfortable. Emmett waved at me cheerily, Rose scowled, and Alice leaned forward to kiss my cheek. Jasper stayed back as usual, only smiling politely at me. I returned all of their greetings, and Edward pulled out of the garage.

"Will you tell me where were going now?" I asked him, eager to know. "No, love." He said simply in return. He coasted along the highway, going too fast as usual, and soon, it became clear that we weren't going anywhere in Forks. My curiosity almost overwhelmed me as we pulled into Port Angeles, and I felt myself bouncing in my seat, unable to contain my excitement.

Edward parked in front of a brightly lit building, glowing with neon signs, and I became suspicious. While the others got out of the car, I pulled Edward aside.

"You're taking me to a bar?!" I asked him, "I'm underage! Charlie will freak if he ever finds out!" I smoothed my hair, trying to keep my calm.

"Exactly Bella honey, if he ever finds out." He said, his smile radiant in the dark night air.

"But..why?!" I demanded of him, this just didn't seem like something Edward would do, being obsessed with my safety and all.

"Well really it was Emmett and Alice's idea, but I agreed once I thought about it." I gave him a questioning look. "Don't you see Bella? It's one of the human experiences I don't want you to miss! No vampire gets drunk!" I finally understood what he was getting at. "Once I..change you.." his voice went all quiet on the word 'change', "You won't be able to have any of this back Bella, don't miss it." He finished.

I looked up into his topaz eyes and I trusted him. He wouldn't let me hurt myself. What harm could it do?

He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards the bright entrance, where I could hear booming music coming from inside. I sure hoped Edward had some Advil somewhere in that shiny car of his. They nodded towards Edward, allowing him to go inside, but he stayed beside me, waiting. The bouncer looked at me curiously and I flushed, looking down at my feet.

"We'll need some I.D please ma'am." He said. I patted my pockets anxiously, what was I going to do? Just then, Edward pulled something smooth and flat out from his font pocket and handed it to the man. A fake I.D? Nice. He then nodded towards me too, and we walked together into the bar.

The first thing I saw when I entered the room were the Cullens. Jasper, tall and leonine, looking very intimidating leaning up against the bar, with his arm around Alice. Emmett, already on the dance floor, yelling and shouting along with the music, a big ball of smiles.

Rosalie, strikingly beautiful as always, laughing and shaking her head at Emmett at one of the tables.

As Edward and I entered, Alice flitted over with a huge smile on her face.

"Things are going to get crazy tonight..!" she said, her smile growing, if possible, even larger. Edward smiled back at her.

The Cullens looked like such naturals at this, I was sure I didn't look like that. "I'm going to buy you a drink. Stay right here." Edward whispered in my ear.

Stay right here? Fine with me. I leaned against the wall, trying to make myself invisible, all the while taking in the sights and sounds around me.

Just then, I spotted someone I hadn't expected to see until gym on Monday. It was Mike. Mike? Here? Impossible! But it was him, his blond spiky hair shined in the glaring lights as he danced with a girl I didn't know.

"Mike!" I called to him, over the crowd's noise. His head snapped up, and he immediately dropped his hands off the waist of the girl he had been dancing with, apologized and ran over to me.

"BELLA?" he asked, incredulously, as he reached my spot on the wall. "You're here? But..with who?" he asked me.

"Edward and his family, they got me a fake I.D." I said, laughing at myself, and how nervous I felt and probably looked. Just then, I felt Edward's hands on my waist from behind, and he pressed his body close to mine, kissing my neck. He handed me my drink.

Mike smiled awkwardly, his eyes darted to Edward's hands on my waist, then my drink.

"Well, uhh..see you later Bella?" he asked quietly. "Sure Mike." I said, smiling at him. "Save me a dance!" he called as his back retreated into the crowd. Edward looked curiously after Mike.

"Good riddance" he said, as Mike walked away, "I didn't think I could stand any more of his aggravating thoughts." I rolled my eyes at my jealous vampire, as if I could ever want anyone but him. I sipped at my drink. I had absolutely no idea what it was, but I liked it. I sipped at it some more, and soon I was finished.

Rosalie had joined Emmett on the dance floor, and was shaking her hips side to side. Alice and Jasper were still by the bar. It took me a while to find Mike, finally I spotted him, kissing the girl from before. I shook my head, laughing. What would Jess say about this? I decided not to tell her.

Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, I placed mine on his neck. He looked into my eyes, and kissed me. It felt like a burning fire, intense and strong. Soon, he pulled away, ending the kiss as usual, I sighed. I caught Mike staring, and blushed.

"I see you've finished your drink?" said Edward casually. I nodded. "Would you like another sweetheart?" he asked me, smiling. I knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but strangely, I did. So I just nodded again. He laughed and grabbed my hand, towing me towards the bar.

"Another raspberry martini please." He ordered. He was feeding me martinis? Wow. Feeling like I would regret it later, I took the drink from his hands and sipped. It didn't quite taste good, but it felt good, as the icy substance rolled down my throat, and landed in my stomach. Soon I was finished that one too, and was feeling tipsy. I stumbled over to Edward and grabbed his hand, laughing as I pulled him onto the dance floor. I danced with him for quite a while, as he held me close I felt like I was in heaven.

I was onto my third martini now, and I could barely taste it. I only felt the rush it brought with it. I could do anything.

When I was finished dancing, I pulled Edward over to the wall and kissed him, standing on my tiptoes. His arms wrapped around me, lifting me up so that I didn't have to reach.

This kiss was different than the last, more serious. He didn't stop it as he usually did, instead, I was the one who had to break away, I couldn't breathe. "What was that for?" asked Edward with an amused smile on his lips. "Does there have to be a reason?" I asked him back, giggling. "I guess not…" he said, his arm wrapping around my waist. He pulled me, tripping along, to the bar, smiling.

EDWARD POV

Bella was now definitely tipsy. She was dancing, and she was good at it. I was pretty sure little miss uncoordinated couldn't do that sober. She was swinging her hips along to the beat, moving me with her, I chuckled. She pulled me up against the wall and kissed me. It wasn't just a kiss, it was heaven. Finally she pulled away, unable to breathe. I smiled at her. "What was that for?" I asked curiously. "Does there have to be a reason?" she asked giggling, her words slurring a tiny bit.

I laughed and pulled her over to the bar. I liked this new, brave Bella. Not that I didn't want my beautiful, blushing Bella, but it wouldn't hurt for a couple hours to keep her like this. I just had to make sure she didn't get dangerously drunk.

I noticed that Mike was pretty wasted too. He was still dancing, his thoughts on Bella as usual. Ugh.. I thought. I wish he wouldn't think about my Bella like that.

I passed Bella another martini. These raspberry ones didn't have too much Vodka in them, in fact, I was surprised Bella was even drunk. But I guessed it was because she had never drank at all before.

She downed half the drink, and pulled me back onto the dance floor. We danced until she was tired, and then sat down with Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett was smiling crazily, drunk on life.

Bella finished her martini, so I decided to try her with something else. Beer? I ordered one from the counter and passed it to her. She took a sip and smiled goofily. "Oh Eddie! This is soo much better than that other…stuff...whatever it was." EDDIE? Did she just call me Eddie? HAH. She must really be drunk. But I kind of liked it, the sound of her saying it sounded so sweet.

"Bella honey?" I nudged her. "Mm?" she responded, her lips brushing against mine softly. I pushed her away. "I have to go get something from the car, kay?" I told her, I had decided she might need that advil. She nodded drowsily.

BELLA POV

Edward had left to get the Advil…I was pretty sure about that. I couldn't be sure about a lot of things right now. All I knew was that my head was pounding, my vision was blurry, and I was having a lot of fun.

Without thinking, I stumbled over to the bar, and slumped against it, glad of the support. A blurry figure made it's way across the floor to me, a figure with blonde hair, and wearing a t-shirt. Mike? I saw as he came closer that it was indeed Mike. He came and leaned next to me by the bar, quite close. I didn't care.

But then, his hands were on my waist, and his lips had almost reached mine. I placed my hands on his neck. Hold on a second…I was sober enough to know I didn't want this. I kneed him in the groin and slapped his cheek hard. I caught a glimpse of Alice and Emmett looking at me, smiles on their faces. Mike winced, but came in for another, his hands sliding further down my back.

"Mike...stop." I said weakly. He continued his mission, ignoring my protests. "Edward! Help!" I called with all the strength I could muster while trying to push Mike off me. He was there in an instant, with a furious expression on his face. He growled.

"Step away from my girl, Newton." He said in a low tone.

"Why don't you make me, Cullen?" asked Mike's drunk voice casually. He obviously didn't know what he was in for. Edward's hard, concrete fist came flying through the air, and collided with Mike's jaw. A sickening crunch echoed through the bar. Mike's mocking smile faded and he slipped onto the floor, unconscious.

A jolt of terror washed through me. An odd sensation. Why did I feel this way? It hadn't been too horrifying. Just a quick punch, and he was out like a light. I groped for Edward, needing his cool, reassuring grasp on my hand. I soon found it, and some of the terror melted away.

EDWARD POV

"Edward! Help!" I heard my Bella cry out from outside in the car. I could hear her from a mile away. I ran back as fast as I could, seeing Mike in Alice's mind.

As I entered the bar, a rush of hot, fiery anger flooded my long since frozen veins, and a growl ripped through my chest and out my mouth. Mike had his hands on Bella's waist, creeping lower the whole time, and his face was inches from hers. She was struggling, but her weak, clumsy limbs were no match for Mike's hard, sinewy forearms that held her in place. I was at their side in an instant.

"Step away from my girl, Newton." I said menacingly, trying to ignore his vulgar thoughts.

"Why don't you make me, Cullen?" He asked me, his voice unwavering, but scared flickers rippled through his brain. That was it, I wasn't able to restrain myself any longer, I had been wanting to do this for a very long time.

I brought my fist down on Newton's jaw hard, cracking the bone underneath. He slumped to the floor, unconscious. I hadn't killed him, just knocked him out cold. Joy spread through me, and pride.

I took Bella's shaking hand and led her over to our table. She was scared, and cowered into my side as we sat down. She whimpered. I stroked her hair and whispered to her. "It's alright baby, he can't bother you anymore." Her shaking slowed some. "Its okay…shhh." I told her, and her quivering stopped all together. I wondered why she was so scared. Maybe a side effect of the alcohol? Or was the event really that terrifying for her? Whatever it was, it was over now. "Could I please have another drink…?" She asked tentatively.

BELLA POV

I was safe in Edward's arms. No more scary feelings. I felt like a small child being comforted after a bad dream, as he whispered soothing words into my ear.

I could still feel the effect of the alcohol wrapping itself around my brain, my nerve endings, and it wasn't going to get any better until maybe morning. I felt now as though I needed the poison, needed the buzz that came along with them.

"Could I please have another drink…?" I asked Edward hesitantly. Alice giggled, I ignored her. Edward appraised me, looking into my eyes. When he was finished with his little check up, he nodded.

"This is your last one." and went to grab me another. I sighed, and slumped up against the back of the cushioned booth I was sitting at. I watched Edward buying my drink, and an overwhelming urge over came me, like many other times tonight. I had to kiss him, now.

He came back with my drink, and I launched myself on him. He caught me, and I kissed him, soft and sweet. He broke away, looking surprised. But I pulled his face back to mine. Finally, he had to pull away again. He smiled at me, shaking his head, and putting me back down. He passed me my drink, and I downed it pretty fast.

EDWARD POV

I came back with her drink, and she flew at me, like a wild animal. She kissed me, softly, but still fiercely. It was long, but finally, I pulled away. I stared at her, amused. Was it the alcohol that did this to her? I chuckled and handed her the drink. She finished it really fast, and I was beginning to get a little worried about her. Her eyes had gone all hazy, and she stumbled with every step she took. Maybe it was almost time to take my honey home? Almost.

I could hear Alice's thoughts, about Jasper. They were together in a back room. I quickly shut those thoughts off. I didn't want to hear. Emmett and Rose were on the dance floor as usual. Bella took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor as well, even though she could barely dance in her condition. She tried, but fell against me, I rocked her side to side, totally clashing with the music. I felt Bella go limp in my arms and looked down at her. Panic shot through me, as I saw her closed eyes, and her collapsed legs that only I supported. She had passed out. Definitely time to take her home.

I scooped her up in my arms, and notified my siblings about where I was going. I carried her out to the car, and placed her gently in the back seat. I did up her seatbelt for her, as she was clearly unable. I drove as fast as I dared back to my house, she would be staying with me tonight, I didn't want Charlie to freak at the state I brought his daughter home in, and anyways, it was already two in the morning.

As I pulled into my driveway, I noticed that thankfully, Carlisle and Esme were out hunting. I unloaded Bella, and brought her upstairs, to my newly aquired bed. She looked so uncomfortable, laying there in her day clothes and shoes. I was stuck, what did I do? I couldn't let her sleep like that! But I also didn't want to invade her privacy without her permission. I decided that her comfort was more important, tonight after what she had gone through.

I pulled off her blue converse, and set them down on the floor. Now her shirt? I asked myself. Yes, it had to be done. I grabbed one of my clean shirts from my drawer, and pulled hers over her head. Unable to help myself, I stared. Yes, me, Edward Cullen, gawked at his almost naked girlfriend. I shook my head, and slipped my shirt over her head. It looked kind of cute on her. I could almost not bear to take off her pants, but I eventually got it over with. In the end, she was dressed in my shirt, and a pair of Alice's sweat pants.

Satisfied with my work, I pulled the blankets over her deeply breathing form, and layed down beside her. I draped my arm over top of her, and pulled her into my chest. She was warm, and her breathing was even. I held her there, and smiled. I loved her so much. How could I have ever left her last year?

Thinking about those months was painful, it pierced my whole soul thinking about her sleeping alone in her room, tear streaks drying on her beautiful face, how Charlie had told me she had used to scream out in the middle of the night. The image I had seen in Jacob's mind of her deep chocolate eyes in the forest that day, how they had looked so dark and empty of every emotion…How could I have done it? I didn't even know anymore. But as she lay here beside me, and I stroked her gorgeous hair, I knew I could never do it again. She was mine forever.

BELLA POV

I woke up in a room, the sun streaming through the windows, hitting my eyes. I felt horrible. My head was pounding, and I felt sore, but I was very comfortable all the same, the bed was soft and pillowy, and my clothes were light and airy. I then realized that a strong arm was tucked around me, cuddling me. Edward! I must be in his room. Relief flooded my body, Charlie didn't know I had been drunk. I could barely remember last night. The last thing I remember was Edward punching Mike to the ground. I smiled and turned around to face my beautiful boy. "Good morning, love." Came his sweet voice. I smiled and didn't answer, I just wriggled myself deeper into his chest. He rubbed my back gently, making small circles. I sighed. It smelt glorious, his scent was everywhere, comforting and manly, yet soft and sweet. At first I thought it was just him, but then realized that the shirt I was wearing was one of his. Warmth filled me up, and I snuggled into Edward. Why was I wearing his shirt? What had happened?

"Edward?" I asked. He looked at me, and signaled for me to continue. "What happened last night?" I asked, a little scared. He smiled and explained how Mike had been harassing me, and he had come to my rescue. I chuckled at that part. He told me that I had gotten really drunk and passed out in his arms, he had carried me home here and changed me into clean comfortable clothes, then he put me to sleep. I smiled. He had changed me into different clothes? That meant he had to remove my clothing. I felt my cheeks turn red. He chuckled, and sat me up. He checked my temperature with his hand on my forehead.

"Your scalding, sweetheart!" he told me. I felt my forehead as well, and realized he was right. Now that I came to think about it, I felt even worse than I had before. "I think I'm going to be sick!" I told him in a rushed voice, as I hurried to the washroom. I vomited into the toilet while he held my hair.

"Yep!" he said, "Severe hangover, I'm sure." I wiped my mouth,

"Ugh…" I moaned, and started to stumble back to bed.

"You shouldn't be walking." He said, and scooped me up. He carried me back to bed, and tucked me in again. "Your staying in bed today, missy." He told me. I groaned.

"Who says?" I croaked.

"Your boyfriend says! And he's a vampire, so you'd better listen!" I giggled, and fell back against the pillows, surrendering. I suddenly felt extremely tired, and drifted off into another restless sleep.


	4. Thunder Storm

HEY EVERYONE! This is my newest update. It's actually kind of an old story my friend and I wrote a while ago, but I thought to would be perfect to add in here! So enjoy!

**THANKS! Reviews?**

**S.M OWNS EVERYTHING **

**Xox**

*********

Bella And The Thunder

September 9th

"Bye, Bells." Charlie said as he stepped out the front door.

"Have fun, dad." I said back, closing the door behind him.

Charlie was out for the day, fishing with Billy. I was alone, guiltily thankful to have no Dad over my shoulder. I had nothing to do, so I could go see Edward, without any of his pesky questions. I dashed up the stairs to take a quick shower and get ready. I threw Edward's favorite navy blue blouse over my wet hair, and tugged on some faded old jeans, pulling a comb through my hair. I rushed back down the stairs, and sat down at the kitchen table, to text Edward.

'**Hey, I'm coming over. :-) xoxo' **

My phone buzzed again almost instantly, as he replied.

'I already knew that, silly. Alice is my sister ;) can't wait to see you! Need a ride?'

'_**No it's okay, my truck has to get some exercise :p I can drive myself**__' _I replied, looking out the window at my old Chevy, it seemed to be smiling, out there in the cold. It was like an old friend to me.

'_**Okay…but I don't know if I can wait that long.'**_ Replied Edward quickly. I smiled, and headed out the door, locking it behind me. I started the engine of the truck, and it rumbled slowly to life, coughing and sputtering. I laughed, and drove in the direction of Edward's house, along the winding road. To my surprise, Edward waited half way down his long driveway. I smiled as I saw his angelic face, hair wet and windblown from running in the rain. I slowed to a stop, wondering what he was doing. He leaned in my window, his face inches from mine.

"Morning, ma'am." He said pompously. I laughed at him. "This is a private road, I'll have to see your membership." He looked apologetic in a joking way. I grabbed his face in my hands, and kissed him good morning. He responded with just as much enthusiasm, forgetting his little role.

"That's my membership, officer." I told him, winking and smiling smugly at my witty response. He looked dazed and happy, but then shook his head, smiling mischievously.

"I'm sorry ma'am, that's against the code of conduct here, you'll have to step out of the vehicle." I rolled my eyes, but obeyed his simple demand, jumping out of the car.

"That kind of misbehavior deserves punishment!" he said, smiling. "You are sentenced to one kiss." I was abruptly overwhelmed with love for my silly vampire, and threw myself at him, hugging him around the waist, resting my head on his chest. He rubbed my back, he wasn't acting very much like an officer anymore. "Hello, Bella, darling." He said sweetly. "I have no idea who that creepy officer guy was, I'm so sorry he scared you!" He smiled.

"It's okay, but you're here now, as long as I get you back, everything's fine." I told him. He hopped into the driver's side of my truck, and motioned for me to get in the other side. I stayed put. "Hey! I haven't had my punishment yet!" I complained, pouting.

"Oh dear! You're quite right! That won't do!" He said playfully, hopping back out of the car. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaned in slowly, his eyes closed. I was eager to get to the kiss, and brought my head closer to his. When our lips were about to touch, he jerked away, turning so that my lips caught his cheek.

"Edward! What was that for!?" I asked, annoyed. He smiled playfully, tugging a strand of my hair with his teeth.  
"Nothing in particular, just to tease you." He chuckled.

"Well it wasn't funny! Let's try that again, shall we?" I asked politely.

He stepped closer, closing the space between us. Looking me dead in the eyes. I gave him a questioning look, but he just smiled. He leaned in once more, but just like the time before, he pulled away, kissing my forehead.

"Edward! You are extremely silly today, and I—" I didn't get to finish my sentence, he pushed me up against my truck, our bodies pressed so close together, you couldn't have fit a piece of paper between us.

"Do you really want a kiss, lovely?"

"Yes." I breathed.

Before either of us had said another word, his cold lips pressed hard against my warm ones, and my hands knotted in his hair, he pushed me farther up against the truck, so that I didn't have to reach. The kiss went longer than usual, only when he felt my tongue skimming along his bottom lip, did he pull away.

"Bella…" he scolded. I pushed his messy hair out of his face, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry…I can't help myself. You're too irresistible." I told him honestly. He smiled brightly, looking proud of himself.

"I am?"

"You already know you are Edward, don't look like you just realized it" I said, shaking my head.

"Well I've been much too focused on how utterly beautiful you look in this rain, and wearing my favorite top." I blushed, and he lifted me inside the warm truck. He drove us the rest of the way to his house, with his arm tightly around my waist. As soon as the car was in park, he immediately ran to my side and opened my door. I stepped out and was caught in his tight embrace. He kissed the top of my head and mumbled, "I love you." I smiled, and inhaled his intoxicating aroma.

"Mmm ...I love you too. And you smell good in the rain by the way." I told him. He chuckled.

"Have I ever told you how mouthwatering you smell to me in the rain? It's almost irresistible." He said, as we walked into the house.

"Irresistible in what way?" I asked him, wondering what he meant.

"In a good way, of course, honey." He answered.

"Then don't resist!" I ordered him seductively, touching the tip of his nose.

"Well Bella, this isn't exactly the right spot for what I had planned, if you hadn't noticed, we are standing in the entrance hall of my house."

I shrugged, and hung up my jacket. Edward shook out his wet hair like a dog, and followed after me. I loved it when he did that, it left his bronze tangles in messy, spiky bunches. Suddenly, and completely out of the blue, I had an urge to bake something, the cold air outside swirled menacingly, and I needed something cozy.

"Edward? Can we make cookies?" I asked him innocently, playing around with the collar of his black and white checkered flannel shirt, my other hand running down his tight white undershirt, he couldn't possibly say no.

"Whatever you want." He told me, moving closer. I had so many weapons to use against him. He simply couldn't resist my feeble attempts at flirting.

'Yay! Thanks! Oh and by the way…have I ever told you before that you're my favorite vampire?" I asked him, darting off into the kitchen. But he caught me around the waist before I got there.

"And you, Bella, are my favorite living being by far, you out rule everyone else." He said, swinging me onto his back, and carrying me the rest of the way to the kitchen like this. He set me down on the counter, and started searching cupboards.

"Now, what kind of cookies did you have in mind, Bella?"

"Chocolate chip of course!" I told him, as if it was obvious.

"Alrighty then." He said agreeably. He got down all the ingredients for our baking expedition, and got down a cookbook.

"Edward? I think we need some cookie making music!" I told him, my hands on his chest, pressing myself against him.

"Of course, how could I have not thought of that by myself?" He asked me, sauntering off to find the perfect CD. He came back downstairs, and popped it into the stereo. To my surprise, it was Micheal Jackson that played, Thriller. The creepy opening notes sounded, and Edward began to dance. The silliest dance I had ever seen. He spun around in circles, doing old disco moves. I watched him, flabbergasted, and laughed out loud.

"Edward! I absolutely love you!" I yelled at him. He didn't respond, but instead walked towards me, his arms outstretched, and a vacant expression plastered on his face. He was going zombie on me. A vampire zombie? Was that even possible?

'_Thriller….Thriller night' _the music sounded, echoing off the white walls. He ran into me, making a creepy zombie noise. But then he started to sing.

"I'll save you from the terror on the screen girl!" His voice was amazing, but it sounded silly singing Michael Jackson. "Dance Bella!" he urged me. I shook my head no. No way. "Fine, I'll make you!" he threatened, and grabbed my waist, swaying me with him. I giggled.

"Edward…" He was getting a little creepy. He imitated Vincent Price's scary, low voice perfectly. But as he did so, he whispered it in my ear, and hugged himself close to me. It gave me chills. The song ended, and he smiled widely at me.

"I absolutely love you too!" He told me.

We mixed and blended the ingredients for our cookies together, in a big bowl. Soon, the batter was smooth and yummy looking. I thought mischievously that Edward must want to taste it. I scooped some up on my finger and swiped it across his lips, surprising him. He stood wide eyed, staring at me. I laughed at him, he looked so funny.

"Get. It. Off." He said through clenched teeth, he didn't want to open his mouth and swallow it.

"Okay!" I smiled, and kissed him, the batter came off on my lips instead. I licked them clean. He still had a little smudge of it on his upper lip, and I kissed that off too. He smiled.

"That was an enjoyable way of removing messes!" He said. I nodded in agreement, and put the cookies in the oven.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now…we wait." He said walking over to the stereo system and turned it on. Chasing cars by Snow Patrol played calmly. I smiled at his choice in song. He flashed me his brilliant crooked smile.

"Dance with me, darling?" He asked, while grabbing my left hand and wrapping his other arm around my waist, pulling me close.

We'll do it all, everything

_On our own…_

_We don't need, anything or anyone_

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world_

He whispered the lyrics to me, as he gently swayed our bodies to and fro to the music.

_Let's waste time, chasing cars, _

_Around our heads._

_I need your grace, to read my needs, to find my own._

I lay my head on his chest, listening to the soft vibrations as he sang the melody. He twirled me once, but then brought me back, closer than before.

_All that I am, all that I ever was, _

_Was here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see, _

_I don't know where, confused about how as well, _

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all._

The last words overwhelmed me with complexity. Had he played this song for a reason? He looked at me meaningfully, and I smiled back. The noise of the oven beeped, interrupting our passionate stares. Edward flinched in my arms, his eyebrows pulling together. Without saying a word, he retrieved the finished cookies, pulling the hot pan out without an oven mitt. Of course, I thought, he couldn't get hurt could he?

" Mmm…smells good?" said Edward questioningly, not knowing if they smelt right from a human's point of view.

"Amazing." I told him, breathing in the scent of freshly baked cookies. I smiled and laughed as he made a face at the cookies, sticking his tongue out like a child. He set the cookies down on top of the stove, and grabbed one, holding it in his hands. He held it out to me, and I took it from him. I realized that it wasn't hot, and then remembered how Edward had held it. His cold hands had probably cooled it down. I smiled, and took a bite, it was delicious. "Yummy!" I exclaimed. He chuckled, and went to wash the dishes. I munched on my cookie as he ran the water and scrubbed all the batter off everything in vampiric speed. He came up from behind me and squeezed my waist.

"Surprise." he whispered in my ear, as I jumped. He laughed at me, and turned me around to face him. "What would you like to do now?" he asked me.

"Umm…I don't know…what do you want to do?" I asked him in reply. He looked confused for a minute, like he was thinking, and then his face cleared, and he smiled.

"I want to play monopoly!" he said excitedly. I laughed and agreed, following him as he tugged me up to his room. "No one ever wants to play monopoly!" he complained, but then smiled. "Except you." He dug the game out of his closet, and set it on the bed. "Come on, Bella sweetheart!" he called to me, and I made my way over to his bed, and seated my self across from him. He looked at me, and his eyebrows pulled together. "Hmm…this will not do." He concluded, and pulled me over to sit beside him, wrapping his arm around my waist tightly, and kissing my head. "That's better." He said.

"I like it better this way too." I told him happily, snuggling in closer. He opened up the game board, and the pieces fell out onto his blanket. "Can I be the car?" I asked him. He scowled playfully.

"I'm always the car, Bella!" he jokingly complained, a smile on his face.

"Well then it's time you shared!" I told him, grabbing the silver car before he did. He chuckled, and rolled himself on top of me, tickling my sides.

"No way!" he said, as he inflicted his torture. My muscles contracted and flexed, and I laughed uncontrollably, unable to speak.

"Ed-E-Edward-St-St-SSTOP!" I stuttered. He smiled mischievously, and continued.

"Not until you let me be the car, Love!" he said. He tickled some more, and I broke.

"F-F-Fine!" I yelled. He stopped tickling me, and I crossed my arms.

"Just kidding," he said, "You can be the car." I laughed then, my arms uncrossing, and the smile returning to my face.

"What was that for then?" I asked him.

"Just for fun! You know I always give you anything you want!" He said. I laughed and smiled, that was true. Except for one thing, of course.

"Not _everything…" _I said, looking down.

"What do you mean? Oh…" he said as he came to a realization. "Bella…I can't." He told me. "Not until you're changed!" I made a face at him, and rolled the die.  
"I get to go first!" I bragged. He chuckled, and watched as I made my move. I watched as he made his, and so on. The game continued for an hour, but in the end, Edward won of course. We cleaned up and went back downstairs, to hang out with Emmett and Rosalie for a while. I watched Emmett get beaten up in checkers by Edward about 17 times. It was starting to get a little dark, and Edward decided he would take me home now. We stepped outside, and I noticed it was raining a little harder than usual.

"Brrr…it's really wet out here…" I commented. Edward nodded, and looked up into the sky with confusion.

"Hmmm…strange." He said, as he saw the black clouds above us. I shrugged the ominous feeling off, and let him lead me to the truck. He lifted me in, then went around the other side to drive. He pulled out of the driveway, and my truck slid a little on the slippery ground.

"Edward careful!" I shrieked. He chuckled.

"It's alright love, perfectly normal, it's just slippery." He assured me. I sighed, and looked up at the dark sky as he drove the rest of the way home. I was prepared to hear Charlie's rant about Edward, but surprisingly, his police cruiser wasn't parked outside. I checked my watch, it was 7pm. Strange, he should be home by this time.

"Edward, where's my dad?" I asked him. He looked confused.

"I don't know, I can't pick up his thoughts yet. He'll be home soon, don't worry." He parked, and I hopped out. The cold rain hit me like a punch in the stomach. It was freezing, colder than usual, and much, much harder. I shivered. Edward came around to my side, and suddenly, it became ghostly quiet. We both froze. The rain stopped pouring down, and the air turned a scary, spooky warm, light breezes ruffled my hair.

"Edward…" I said, scared, clutching his shirt. This wasn't normal weather. Edward sheltered me with his arms.

"Quick, inside Bella. There's going to be a storm." He said. We rushed inside, and he removed our jackets. I walked around, turning on all the lights, and felt better. But then I looked out the window again, and saw no one. Nobody was out on the streets, nobody was driving around. Nothing. It was quiet and the wind made the trees sway. I shivered again, in fear this time as I realized that Charlie still wasn't home.

"Edward!" I called, and he was at my side in a moment.

"Yes Bella darling?" he asked, staring out the window as well.

"My dad is stuck in the storm, in the forest, by a lake. I'm scared." I told him honestly, and he picked me up, bridal style. We ran together to the couch and he cuddled me close.

"Don't be scared Bella. It's all right. Your dad will be fine. Please trust me." He said, rocking me. I tried to listen to what he was saying, but I just had this feeling, that something wasn't right. I snuggled closer into Edward, and yawned.

"Come on, Bella, let's get you to bed, you're tired." Said Edward.

"But Edward it's only 7:30!" I complained, like a child.

"Yes, but we were up late last night, and you're very tired. I can tell." He said. To tell you the truth, he was right. So I let him take me upstairs, and tuck me snugly into my warm bed before putting his arms around me. I sighed, still nervous about Charlie.

"Edward? Can I call my dad? Just to make sure he's okay?" I asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." He agreed. I picked up my cell, and dialed the familiar number. It rang 20 times, and I waited patiently, before giving up. He wasn't answering.

"Edward, what if-" I started, but he cut me off, putting his fingers to my lips.

"Don't even say it Bella. He's alright, I know it." He said softly, rubbing my back. I nodded sleepily, and started to drift off as he hummed my lullaby…

I was awoken by a loud crash, and the deafening rain. I screamed.

"Bella, shhh, it's okay." Said Edward, making me jump. He rubbed my back again, but I sat up. I glanced outside, and saw that the heavy rain had picked up again, and the sky was lit up by a purple blue light, flickering and pulsing. Lightning. I heard the boom before it came, and the thunder shook my room. I hated thunderstorms, absolutely despised them. Out of all things, they scared me the most. My Uncle Leo got hit by lightning, and was fried to death when I was 10. Ever since then, they have been my biggest enemy. I screamed again, and tears rolled down my cheeks. It was impossible to control them. Charlie knew how afraid I was of thunder, and was probably hitting himself over the head for not being home.

"Bella!" said Edward frantically, panicking as I screamed again. The next flash of lightning lit up my room, along with an echoing crash as the thunder rolled in. "Bella! Shhh! It's just thunder." He comforted me, but the tears kept coming, I was so afraid. I scooted closer to him, and grabbed him around the waist, hugging him close to me. I needed him now, if he hadn't been here, if tonight of all nights he had decided to stay home, I would have probably panicked. I gripped him tighter as the next wave of sound hit Forks, and he wrapped his arms around me too. "Bella sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked softly, as the rain continued in the distance. I told him the horrific story, and he comforted me again. "Bella, it can't hurt us here, we're safe inside your room."

"I know, but it just scares me so much, it's so loud and…bigger than us, you know?" I asked him. He nodded, and pulled me closer, stroking my hair.

"It's okay, love. I'm here to protect you." He said, and I nodded into his chest. The next crash of thunder rumbled, and more tears poured down my cheeks, I shook violently. "Alright… sleep is obviously out of the question…let's take you downstairs, where it's not as loud." He said, and I jumped at the idea, and let him carry me there. He set me on the couch once more, and pulled me against him, draping a blanket over us. "I've got an idea, Bella!" he said. "I know how we can make thunder and lightning fun!" I nodded uneasily, as fresh tears cascaded down my face. "Let's start with a movie." He picked up 'The Notebook' from the side table, and got up to pop it in. I was distracted by his movements, and calmed myself slightly. A romance, how appropriate, I thought comically. He sat back down beside me, as the opening credits began to roll onto the screen, and cradled me on his lap, it felt nice. 'Now, that's better isn't it?" he asked, and I nodded. We watched the movie, and it was unbearable, sitting on his lap like this, not to reach up and kiss him every time something romantic or intimate happened, so I didn't resist. He kissed me back forcefully, meaningfully, and soon we were in a completely different position as we watched. Him laying down on his back, and me on top of him, stretched out to his length, as he stroked my hair. I sighed, I had completely forgotten about the thunder. His plan was working. The movie ended, and he planted one last kiss on my lips before getting up to put the next one in. "What movie next, love?" he asked. Surprisingly, I felt like something scary, to take my mind of the spooky thunder that had once more captivated my attention. I chose 'Disturbia' and he nodded slowly, unsure.

"I can do scary movies, Edward. As long as you're here." I said, and he smiled.

"All right." He climbed back under the covers as the movie started, and soon I was totally absorbed in the bizarre story being told on the TV. I clutched him tight, and buried my face in his chest, unable to watch. He chuckled, and kissed me instead. This was much better, and distracted me completely from the horrific scenes. He sighed, his cold, sweet breath washing over my face, and I smiled, continuing on with the heavenly kiss…

The end credits began playing, and I sat up, my lips swollen. I giggled.

"Well Edward, I think that should be our new way of watching horror movies. It's so much better than the normal way." He chuckled and agreed. The thunder was now somewhat quiet, and I relaxed in his arms. "Now what?" I asked. He shrugged. I sighed, thinking. Suddenly, everything went pitch black, the music on the television cut abruptly off, and everything was silent.

"Edward…?" I asked, terrified.

"I'm here Bella, don't worry, just a power outage." He said, and I saw the faint luminescence of his perfectly white teeth as he smiled. I let myself relax again; I didn't mind the dark so much. "Bella? I'm going to go light some candles." He said, and I nodded, but as soon as he let me out of his arms, and the thunder rumbled in the background, a jolt of panic washed through me.

'Edward! Take me with you!" I cried, and he caught me as I attempted to stumble after him. He seated me on his hip like a baby, and I giggled, wrapping my legs around his waist. He began to walk around, searching through drawers, looking for candles, and carrying me everywhere. I told him where they were. He retrieved them, and was in the middle of lighting them, when a ghostly knock echoed through the house. I shivered.

"Edward…" I said quietly.

'Shhh…it's okay Bella. It's only Newton. Better go see what he wants." I frowned, Mike? Edward walked us to the door, and opened it. There stood a dripping wet Mike.

"Bella! Are you-" he began, but then took in the sight of Edward. "Oh…" he trailed off.

'Hi Mike!" I said, surprised. "Is everything okay?" He looked embarrassed; he had probably thought I would be here alone. No way.

"Yea…everything's fine. I was just driving by, going home and decided to stop by and see if you're alright." He said. That was nice of him.

"We're fine, Mike, thanks." Said Edward, readjusting me on his hip. Another flash of lightning shot across the sky, and thunder grumbled loudly. Unable to help myself, I screamed again, it was even worse when we were outside. I tried to hold back my tears. I hid my face in Edward's shoulder, and he rubbed my back again.

'S-s-sorry Mike." I apologized, and he nodded awkwardly.

"It's okay Bella." He said. "Well…I'd better be going now…my mom will be worried." I nodded, and waved weakly.

"Bye Mike, thanks." I said.

"No problem!" he called as he got into his car, and drove off down the dark street. Edward shut the door, and finished lighting the candles. He set me down at the kitchen table, and I felt better, now with the soft comforting light of the candles glowing calmly.

"Newton is really starting to get on my nerves…" commented Edward as he sat down with me. I walked around the table, and sat down on his lap.

"I know…but he's gone now, and there _are_ some advantages to power outages…" I smiled coyly. He smiled as well.

"Right you are, Bella love." And he started kissing down my neck. I shivered in happiness, and kissed the top of his head. He brought his perfect face in, and kissed my lips, soft at first, but then more demanding, rough almost. I smiled underneath his cool lips, and ran my tongue against his bottom one, grabbing fistfuls of his bronze hair. He smiled too, and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Bella…" he said as always, and pulled away. I was seriously disappointed.

"Edward!" I complained. He laughed, and kissed me again, this time, it was he who went to far. I felt his cold tongue skimming along my top lip, and sighed joyously. He pulled away again, and my face fell. Fine then. I leaned into him, and realized how cold I was. Sure, these candles provided light, but as for warmth…let's just say that wasn't their specialty. I got up from Edward's lap, and started searching through the cupboards for something I knew was there. Hot chocolate mix. I spotted it on the top shelf, and stretched up on my tiptoes to reach it. It was useless.

'Edward? Can you reach this for me?" I asked. He laughed again.

"Of course." He got it down, and made some for me. I drank it slowly, savoring the warm, creamy goodness.

"Mmm…" I said, as the warmth filled my belly. Edward smiled at me, and I noticed it had been quiet outside for a while now. "Edward, has the storm stopped?" I asked. He just nodded. I smiled. "YAY!" I cried, and he caught me in his arms as I jumped up.

**YAY! THANKS GUYS! Keeeep Reading!**

**MAGIC BUTTON!**

**I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I**

**V**


	5. Gymnastics

GYMNASTICS October 1st

I sat at the cafeteria table with Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Alice, and of course, my Edward. He twirled one of my curls around his finger, and gave a soft tug. I leaned back into him.  
"Hmm?" I sighed happily. He whispered in my ear, his cool breath tickling me.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." I whispered back, smiling, so that none of the others could hear us. Jess was going on about the upcoming trip she was planning to Port Angeles, where hopefully I wouldn't need to be saved from criminals. She glared at me.  
"Bella! Are you listening?" She snapped. I was still looking deep into Edward's eyes, and smiling as I melted. Edward grinned boyishly, and nudged me.  
"Huh? What?" I asked.  
"Did you hear ANYTHING I just said?" She questioned. Alice giggled.  
"Uhh...no, sorry Jess." I said, embarrassed. I shrunk farther into Edward, and he resumed fiddling with my hair. Jessica sighed.  
"I give up on you." She grumbled. Angela frowned.  
"Oh Jess, let her be." She said. I smiled at her in thanks, and she winked. The bell rang out shrilly, and I jumped in Edward's arms. He chuckled.  
"It's only the bell." He said, kissing my head. I rolled my eyes, and groaned.  
"It's only the bell that says it's time for Gym." I said grudgingly.  
"Silly Bella." Edward said, smiling. He helped me up, and wrapped his arm around my waist, leading us towards the gym. Ever since Edward changed his timetable to have more classes with me, he had also had gym at the same time. But fortunately not in the same class, I didn't think I could stand him watching me embarrass myself, even though he insisted he didn't care. He led us up to the changerooms, and pushed me against the wall in the hallway between them. He kissed me softly, and then touched my face tenderly.  
"Ill be right here waiting after our classes end." He promised, smiling at me. I nodded, hugged him around the waist, and bustled off into the girls changing room. I changed quickly into my strip, and walked into the gymnasium with Angela at my side.  
"I heard we're doing a gymnastics unit this month." She said, giggling. I groaned.  
"Seriously?" I said, my mind filling with dark clouds. She nodded. And sure enough, as we entered the gym, I saw that the floor was covered in blue mats. My stomach swirled nervously...this was just another opportunity to expose that uncoordinatedness. Jessica, who had already changed, rushed up to us.  
"Hey guys! Guess what?" She asked excitedly. We shrugged.  
"We're combining classes with the guys for this unit! Because it's too rainy for them to do their track unit." She said, grinning in ecstacy. Sure enough, I felt two strong hands grip me from behind, and lift me over whoever's back it was so that I was upside down, being held like a potato sack. A deep giggle sounded from his chest.  
"EMMETT!" I shreiked.  
"What's wrong little sis?" He asked me, tickling my sides.  
"PUT ME DOWN! AND I"M NOT YOUR SISTER." I said angrily.  
"You're as good as!" He said, setting me on my feet and ruffling my hair. I scowled and punched his iron hard forearm. "Was that supposed to hurt?" He said, chuckling. I harrumphed. Jessica and Angela were laughing hysterically, shocked looks on their faces. Emmett poked me in the stomach. "Don't be mad Bella." He said, grinning. I crossed my arms. "Fine...I'm sorry." He said. I smiled.  
"Apology accepted, Em." I said, giggling. "Where's Edward?" I questioned, looking around.  
"Mr. Anthony Masen? I honestly have no idea." He chuckled. I sighed. Jess and Ange were also giggling suspiciously. Suddenly, two cold hands tickled my sides gently from behind, and I jumped a mile.  
"Ed-Ward." I said, turning around, and scowling. He grinned.  
"Bella!" He said childishly, as is he hadn't known I was there, and the look in his eyes instantly dissolved my frown. His arms encircled me, and I rested my head on his muscular chest. I sighed, looking up, amd instead placing my hands on his chest.  
"I can't wait to see YOU doing gymnastics." I giggled. He shrugged, and grinned crookedly, winking. "Of course, you're obviously good at it." I said. He kissed my forehead, and grabbed my hand. The coach called us over to sit around her. Edward and I sat together, his arm around my waist, picking absentmidedly at the small holes in my ratty gym shirt. Jessica rolled her eyes at us, while Ange smiled. Emmett poked Edward in the back, and he turned around.  
"Cut it out, Em." He said, scowling.  
"That kind of behavior," He started in an official voice, glancing down at Edward's arm tucked tightly around me, "is not allowed in the gymnasium."  
"I don't care." Edward said, scooching me closer. I smiled.  
"Class! May I have your attention." Began the coach. "I have both your classes today and I expect you to behave properly. Gymnastics is an art, something to be taken seriously, it is not a time to fool around." She said, surveying the crowd infront of her. "Let's start with a warm up, and then I'm going to let you practise some cartwheels and handstands." She said, demonstrating how to do the first exercise. I giggled all the way through the warm up, laughing at my favorite vampire. "Miss Swan, is there a problem?" The teacher asked, annoyed.  
"N-no." I said, clutching my stomach with laughter. Edward chuckled, and kissed me swiftly when she turned away. She dismissed us to try handstands and cartwheels with a partner, and I grudgingly chose Edward, nervous for him to see me doing this. "Edward, promise you won't laugh?" I asked him, touching his jaw.  
"Promise." He said sincerely. I smiled, and led him over to an unnocupied section of mat.  
"You can go first.." I said, biting my lip. He chuckled, and did a perfect handstand, exposing his perfect, sculpted chest. I stared, then shook my head as he came down again.  
"Bella, later." Edward said chuckling, catching me staring. "Not the time." He said. I blushed. The coach walked over to where we were.  
"Swan, let me see you assist Edward on his cartwheel."  
"Oh but...he really doesn't need assistance." I told her.  
"I don't care, learning to spot is important." She said, walking away. Edward turned himself over in a cartwheel, and I grabbed his ankles, laughing at the stupidity of it.  
"Bella! Don't grab my ankles! Now I can't move my feet!" He said, laughing hysterically.  
"Oof!" I said, pushing him over playfully. "Edward you're too fat!" I joked. He looked insulted, and sucked in, chuckling. "Kidding!" I said. We were both now seated on the mat.  
"Swan, Cullen, why aren't you doing the moves?" The coach barked at us. Edward stood up and offered me his hand, hoisting me up as well.  
"You turn, sweetheart." Edward said, grinning. I groaned, and tucked my shirt into my shorts. "Beautiful." Edward smiled at me. I rolled my eyes, and tried to hoist my self upside down into handstand position. Edward steadied me, his hands on my waist. I was staring at his bare feet, and giggled, reaching out to tickle his big toe. He pulled away, making sure to let me down safely before hand. "Bella!" He said, tickling me in return.  
"Not fair Edward, I barely touched you!" I said, tripping on the edge of the mat and falling onto my knees. He pulled me up.  
"Clumsy Bella." He said, stroking my hair as he pulled me closer to him.  
"SWAN! CULLEN! Cut it out." Shrieked the coach. Everyone was now looking at us, and I blushed furiously, while Edward grinned impishly.  
"Cartwheel time, Bella!" Edward exclaimed. I placed my hands on the mat, and tried to kick over my head. Edward assisted me, and my legs came, if not sloppily, over. I sighed, fell halfhazardly onto the mat, and pulled Edward down on top of me before I remembered we were in gym.  
"Oops!" I said, giggling. 


	6. Skating In The Snow

SKATING December 20th

My phone rang annoyingly, and I groaned, turning over to check the clock. It was 7 in the morning, on a Saturday, the first day of Christmas break. Who would be calling me at this time? But when I saw the name on the caller display, my attitude changed completely. The digital letters spelt out 'Edward'. I hurriedly answered it, my stomach full of eagerness.  
"Edward." I sighed into the receiver.  
"Good Morning, my Bella." He said softly. "Look outside your window." He said. I giggled, made my way sleepily over to the closed curtains, and yawned, throwing them open. The first thing I noticed was the snow, beautiful and white, sparkling and cold, just like Edward. It coated everything in sight, and the trees looked like someone had poured icing sugar on them. Big, thick flakes were falling lightly from the sky, giving the outside world the effect of a Winter Wonderland. Despite the wetness of snow, I had to admit I liked it a bit. I looked down, out of the window, and saw him. My personal angel, standing in the snow wearing a fitted, gray wool sweater and dark jeans, and a black tuque pulled crookedly on top of his bronze tangles. His face was lit up in a huge smile, his brilliant white teeth showing. I smiled back, and moved away from the window, so that he could come in. He appeared in the frame a second later, and stepped agilely inside. I rushed to him, and threw my arms around his chest, hugging him close and resting my head on his thick sweater. It wasn't what I expected, a cold embrace. It was warm, except for a couple of melting snowflakes, the soft fabric under my cheek soothing me.  
"Edward, you're warm." I said, snuggling deeper into him.  
"It's the sweater." He said, chuckling.  
"Well I like this sweater." I said, looking up at him. He moved my hair behind my ear, and kissed me gently, his arms around my waist. I melted, his cool lips pressing against mine. He broke away, and rocked us back and forth for a while. "Why are you here so early?" I asked him, curious.  
"Well...I was inspired by this snow...and had an idea." He said suspiciously. I eyed him, still in his arms.  
"And what was the idea?" I asked him, enjoying the unusual warmth.  
"Well I thought maybe we could go skating in Port Angeles, if you wanted." He said excitedly. My stomach sank, skating. That was something that required coordination.  
"Edward...I can't skate." I said, sorry to let him down.  
"I can teach you." He said, grinning slightly.  
"No Edward, you can't see me like that! It's embarrassing." I told him. He sighed, and looked at me through his thick lashes. It was mesmerizing, and I leaned deeper into him. "Alright!" I said, caving in. He smiled crookedly, twirling us around in circles. He lifted me onto his feet and twirled us again, side to side, dancing. He bent down slightly, and whispered in my ear.  
"Merry Christmas sweetheart."  
"But Edward it's not Christmas yet." I said. He rolled his eyes, smiling still.  
"Almost." He said. I grinned.

An hour later, I was bundled up in a warm, button up jacket, a deep purple tuque, and a matching scarf. I felt in the Christmas spirit as I skipped down the stairs, and hummed a carol, happy that we had no school. Edward had climbed out the window and was going to knock on the door soon, so as to make sure Charlie didn't know he had been in my room. Speaking of Charlie, he was seated at the kitchen table, wearing the slippers I had bought him for father's day in third grade, sipping a steaming coffee.  
"Where are you going so early?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Edward is taking me skating." I said happily, sitting across from him.  
"Skating huh?" He questioned, and I nodded, rolling my eyes.  
"He insisted." I said, smiling. Charlie shrugged, and smiled a small smile back.  
"When will he be here?" He asked.  
"Any minute." I said, stealing a sip of his coffee. Sure enough, a brisk tapping came from the direction of the door. Charlie stood up immediately, and walked stiffly towards it. I followed behind him, bouncing up and down. Charlie opened the door, and there stood Edward, in his sweater and tuque, fresh flakes in his eyelashes. I smiled at him from behind Charlie's back, and he returned it.  
"Good morning Chief Swan!" Said Edward cheerily.  
"Good morning Edward." Charlie said, opening the door wider. "Why don't you come in? Bella hasn't eaten yet." He said.  
"Of course." Edward said, glaring at me jokingly. "You told me you had eaten." He said, hugging me as if we hadn't seen each other earlier. I smiled sheepishly in his arms, shrugging.  
"I guess I'm just too excited to leave." I told him, rolling my eyes as Charlie cleared his throat. I squirmed out of his arms, and grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard, eating it hurriedly as Edward leaned against a counter, and Charlie pretended to read the paper.  
"Finished!" I said, grabbing Edward's hand, and pulling him towards the door. Charlie stood up as well, and walked with us. He opened the door for us, and gave me a stern look.  
"Back by eight, Bella, understand?" He said, eyeing Edward's hand entwined in mine.  
"Yes Dad!" I said, rolling my eyes but giving him a quick squeeze. He smiled.  
"Have fun kids!" He called as Edward helped me down the slippery driveway, practically holding me up as I tripped. I waved back at him, and climbed quickly into the warm interior of Edward'sVolvo . Edward got in the driver's seat, and waved to Charlie as he backed out of the drive. I sighed happily, leaning against his arm as he drove steadily on the frozen roads. He chuckled, and turned on a radio station that was playing Christmas songs. He sang along softly, and I smiled up at him.  
"Edward, what do you do for Christmas?" I asked him.  
"The usual, presents, tree, games, you know." He answered, chuckling.  
"Really?" I said. He nodded. I marveled at the ordinary-ness of this news. Well I suppose they didn't really have many other choices.  
"It makes us feel like more of a family, we like giving each other things. Esme and Alice get really into it and decorate the whole house." He said, reminiscing. "But I'm more excited about it this year, now that I have you." He said, kissing my head. I thought about this for a while, still tucked against his side.  
"Edward...what do you want for Christmas?" I asked him, biting my lip.  
"Oh Bella, I don't need anything from you! You've already given me everything I could ask for." He said, being sweet but stubborn.  
"Edward..." I said, giving him a look similar to the one Charlie had given me when we left.  
"Bella I really don't want anything." He said, sounding sure. I sighed, and decided to use his own trick against him. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, my grip on his arm tightening.  
"Please let me buy you a present." I said, and he succumbed.  
"Not fair!" He said, grinning despite himself. "It's usually the other way around, me begging you to let me buy you things."  
"Yes well, I know you'll find a way around it, so I haven't bothered this time." I said, grumbling.  
"That's right." He said, looking proud. I laughed, and thought about what I could buy him. I couldn't think of anything, and was stumped for a while, before I let it go, promising myself to think about it later, and not now.  
"How far away from Port Angeles are we?" I asked, like a small child.  
"Not very far." He answered, and I looked at the speedometer. We were going much, much, much too fast for my liking, and I screamed.  
"Edward! STOP DRIVING SO FAST!" I shrieked, and he chuckled.  
"Bella, love. Calm down, I'm being safe." He said, kissing my forehead again.  
"But the roads are icy!" I said, trembling.  
"And have I ever gotten into an accident?" He asked me, and I admitted that he had not.  
Ten minutes later we drove into the heart of Port Angeles, finding a parking space. Edward got out, and came around my side to open the door for me. I used his arm for support on the icy ground, and found my footing. I smiled as he locked the car, and wound his arm around my waist tightly, making sure I didn't slip. We walked happily down the street, and Edward turned into a small, cozy looking cafe to buy us, well me at least, a hot drink. He purchased a hot chocolate, and we sat down at one of the small tables. I sipped my drink, sighing appreciatively.  
"Promise you won't let me fall?" I asked him, playing with our entwined hands sitting on the table.  
"Promise." He said, honesty ringing in his voice. He leant across the table to kiss me lightly. I smiled against his lips, and he pulled away, our hands still tightly enclosed in each other's.  
"Where is the rink?" I asked him, curious.  
"It's in the plaza, they've turned the whole thing into a rink. It has live music as well!" He said, obviously excited for me to see. I nodded, smiling. As much as I hated skating and all other things that required some sort of coordinated movements, I had to admit it sounded romantic. I finished my drink, and Edward led us out of the cafe, back out into the brisk air. Instead of being cold, he was warm at my side, wearing that sweater, and I sighed happily.  
"Edward, I really think you should wear this sweater more often, you're so cozy." I said, snuggling into his side. He chuckled, and caught a snowflake on his tongue. I laughed uncontrollably at how hilarious he looked.  
"I love doing that! It reminds me of being a kid, strangely enough." He said, grinning.  
"I never got snow in Phoenix, so I never got to make snowmen or any of that stuff." I said, shrugging.  
"My memories are hazy, but I can still remember how it felt." He said sadly. I squeezed him, and he smiled. "Try it Bella." He said.  
"What, eating snow? That's gross! It falls from the sky you know." I said, screwing up my face.  
"Bella are you telling me you have never tasted snow?" He asked, incredulous, as we continued towards the plaza.  
"That's right." I said.  
"You haven't lived until you try snow." Edward said, chuckling. "Please?" He begged. I sighed, and stuck out my tongue. A flake fell gently onto it, and melted as soon as it made contact. The drop of cold water rolled down my throat. It tasted like water, but not quite pure, like it had some of nature concealed inside of it. Edward stuck out his, and caught another. He smiled as he swallowed it, chuckling. We did this all the way to the plaza. "Bella we're here!" Edward shouted.  
"Wow." I whispered, looking around. The skating rink was full of people, young and old, going round in circles. The air was full of laughter and shouts, and a band played Christmas jazz on the side. People were handing out hot chocolate to little kids, and the snow falling completed the image. It was almost unreal.  
"Bella?" Edward shook me gently.  
"Sorry...it's just so perfect." I said quietly.  
"It is, isn't it? I knew you would like it." He said, looking proud of himself. I leaned into him, and we descended the steps onto the plaza. We sat down on a bench, and Edward pulled two pairs of skates from his bag.  
"Who's are those?" I asked, pointing at the ladies one's.  
"Esme's, she let me borrow them." He smiled, picking up on of my feet and holding it in his lap. I watched him as he laced my skates tightly, they were beautiful and white, sort of vintage looking, and suited Esme perfectly. He then laced his own up, they were ratty and worn down, made out of brown leather, and I wondered when he had gotten them. He stood up, and offered me his hand. I wobbled, and grabbed his arm tightly. He walked us slowly to the edge of the ice.  
"Edward..." I hesitated, staring at the flat expanse of white ice in front of us.  
"Bella relax. I won't let go." He said, reassuring me. He stepped onto the ice, and propelled backwards so that he was facing me, still wobbling on the concrete. He offered me his hands, smiling. I breathed in deeply, and grasped them tightly in my own, pulling myself onto the ice. I gasped as my feet slipped and slid, my hands still in Edward's. He pulled me closer, and wrapped his arm around my waist, so that I was securely upright. "See? You're fine." He said, whispering in my ear. I smiled and kissed his cheek softly. He grinned and twirled us unexpectedly, me still glued to his side.  
"Edward! We aren't figure skating!" I said, my heart nearly leaping out of my chest.  
"Relax, sweetheart." He said, pulling me even closer against his warm woolly side.  
"Sorry I yelled." I said, ashamed.  
"Don't be sorry, let's have fun!" He said, chuckling. I agreed, nodding my head. He skated slowly so that I wouldn't fall, around the rink again and again. I had to admit I was enjoying myself. It was getting easier to support myself, and I let go of Edward for a moment to snag his tuque. I giggled, revealing his bronze tangles.  
"Hey!" He shouted, chuckling. "Bella!" He said, catching me around the waist from behind. I giggled. He grabbed it back, and positioned it crookedly once more on top of his head.  
"Edward, I really like this winter style." I said, chuckling. I did. The tuque looked almost unbearably adorable perched on top of his hair, and when I hugged him, and he felt warm, it made my heart melt.  
"Well I don't intend on wearing it all year round." He said, smiling. I rolled my eyes.  
"You know, this is probably the first time I've ever enjoyed winter weather." I told him, catching another snowflake on my tongue.  
"I always loved it when I was younger..." He said, and I tried to imagine Edward as a little boy. Strangely, it wasn't hard. We skated once more around the ring hand in hand in silence, just enjoying each other's company. We skated and skated until my feet were throbbing inside my skates, and my stomach was grumbling. Edward pulled us off the rink, and we went to lunch at "BellaItalia " where we had gone for our first date, if you could call it that. Afterwards, on the drive home, I decided what I was going to buy Edward for Christmas. Lots and lots of warm woolly sweaters, I thought with a chuckle. 


End file.
